ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Brannon Braga
(co)wrote I think this paragraph is obsolete since it just a conclusion of the text above. If there's nothing to add, I'd like to delete it. -- Florian K 19:43, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) In 1997, Braga started to co-create Enterprise...? Surely that's a mistake. :It probably is, I'll look it up. And don't call me Shirley. :P --From Andoria with Love 08:13, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Has Threshold been cancelled yet? Warp One 22:04, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) Yes, Threshold has been canceled. Also on the episode of ST:VOY Threshold didnt Braga do the story and not just the teleplay? AlyMathias 2:08, Jan 10 2007 Braga is an idiot... Yes, so I have heard several times in various "creative" edits to this page. However, vandalizing the page to prove this really prove much, other than idiocy is contagious. In the meantime, I've protected the page from anonymous users, so to contain the outbreak. --Alan 06:27, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Such vandalisms, while indefensible, only highlight how controversial a figure Braga's become, something the criticism section doesn't really reflect: it sounds more like a pro-Braga defense, with the critiques qualified as "supposed" and "apparent," while his defenders merely "note" his virtues. There's far more cite-able information out there, including some controversy-stirring quotes from Braga himself, than that. – 00:08, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::The criticism section (which we need to get rid of, anyway; it invites too much stupidity) currently reflects some fans' dislike for Braga as well as the views of some of the more sane fans (you know, the ones who claim to be fans but then go anti-''Trek'' and ask for Berman & Braga's heads to be lopped off because they did so much for some 10 to 15 years that they started having difficulty coming with fresh, imaginative ways to keep the franchise going). We can't really go into more detail on either side without the section becoming a biased POV. --From Andoria with Love 05:42, 12 August 2007 (UTC) The criticism won't go away but should it be "canonized"? Added a link to trekmovie.com where Braga chats on-line with Trek fans. While I thought Voyager was terrible and Enterprise unwatchable, I thought Braga was pretty ballsy to get on-line and chat with people who thought flaying him alive would be taking it easy on him. – StarFire209 16:30, 26 August 2007 (UTC) After rereading the article I moved the criticism to here where uncited statements and mere opinion are less inappropriate and writers can sign their names. Criticism :The following was removed from the article by StarFire209. --From Andoria with Love 05:07, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ---- :Braga, along with Rick Berman, has received a wide array of criticism, mostly for the creative directions ''Voyager took, the supposed lack of originality on pre-Manny Coto Enterprise, and the apparent disrespect for canon in both series. However, many fans note the large number of episodes Braga wrote, several of which are frequently considered among the best of all Star Trek. However he was once again criticized for his disrespectful remarks on Trek fanfiction writers in his appearance in Trekkies. He is also seen as one of the main influences that prevented the addition of a gay character on both Voyager and Enterprise, something that was encouraged by many fans and something Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry approved of just before his death. In response to his remarks and attitude Braga and Berman are often ridiculed and bashed in comical fanfiction works, where they are referred to as being members of the 'The Powers That Be', shortened as TPTB, which is a common way of referring to corporate leaders and their pawns who are driven by the pursuit of wealth, not the meaning of Star Trek. '' I'm not sure exactly if there is a single "meaning of Star Trek" is but it should be noted that without corporate leaders in the pursuit of wealth there would be no Star Trek. So to them, "the meaning of Star Trek" is money. – StarFire209 16:49, 26 August 2007 (UTC)